Merry men
by Huh.Figures
Summary: AU. "I thought I could never catch you, Little Red Riding Hood." SASUSAKU and NARUHINA.
1. Prologue

One upon a time three people trudged through the forests of Konoha. It was hot, humid and sticky.  
"This is where we part," the girl said. Her most characteristic properties were probably her long pink hair, which was now tied in a braid to keep it off her back, and her emerald eyes. But, the characteristic that many know her by is the red riding hood she rarely parts with. She even wore it under the scorching summer sun.  
"See ya, Sakura-chan!" One of the boys that accompanied her yelled. The boy's father was the Hokage of Konoha, leader of the town. Under Minato, Konoha was happy and healthy, they were in their golden years. He squinted his blue eyes and some of his blond hair stuck to his neck.  
"Dobe. She's not two feet away," the other boy muttered. He ran his slightly sunburned hand through his ebony hair.  
"Sasuke-kun..." the girl started, "go easy on him, please."  
The rosette turned to leave. Soon, she was out of sight.  
"_Yeah_, Teme, go easy on him." Naruto said.  
"_Yeah_, go die in a hole."  
They started back home.  
Today was a big day for all of them. That night was the Summer's Eve Festival. It was the highlight of the year. Each year there was lots of free food, games, singing and dancing. It was a somewhat formal affair.  
Sasuke hated it. Well, not the actual festival. He thought it was quite fun. It's just one of the rare times his mother dresses him up in his best clothes. She would always coo and fawn over him and how "cute and handsome" he was.  
Naruto loved it. It was the only time Ichiraku's ramen was free. That is all he needed to know. But then again, the thought of seeing his pink haired friend in a more girly manner also was something to look forward to. The knucklehead smiled at the thought.

She was on her way to her grandmother's house.

Sakura lived with her sensei Tsunade and her parents were far away. They gave her up as a baby. Tsunade took her in to learn healing magic and become her prodigy.

Anyways, her grandmother lived on the other side of Konoha. Taking her route through the woods cut the time in half. It was dangerous, though, but Tsunade also trained her in self-defense.  
Her grandmother's name was Mei Terumī. Mei was no older than forty, Sakura's parents were young when they had her.  
Mei had made her beloved Sakura a dress for the festival and Sakura had come to retrieve it.  
She eventually arrived at Mei's hut.  
She knocked on the door and called, "Grandmother, are you home?"  
The door opened and the thirteen year old girl was greeted with a big hug.  
"Come in! Come in!" Mei closed the door behind Sakura.  
They stood in the kitchen. Green eyes immediately spotted it. Her dress lay on a wooden chair.  
"Grandmother, it's gorgeous!" The girl exclaimed.  
"Go try it on in the back room."  
Sakura changed hastily. Words couldn't describe her beauty, it wasn't the dress, it just made her a package. Even with all the grime and dirt on her skin from being with her friends, it made her look elegant.  
It was a dark red with a lacy bodice, an ivory sash at an empire waist. The skirt flowed straight down, half way down the thighs and tight, short sleeves covered her shoulders.  
"Sakura," Mei started, "you're growing up too fast."  
"It's lovely. Thank you."  
"Thank the gods I had a granddaughter, your father could _never_ pull off a dress."  
"That would be quite... _untraditional_."  
They had some porridge for lunch, Sakura was on her way. She had to be home before nightfall.

After washing up, Sakura put on her dress and did her hair.  
"How do I look?" Tsunade asked.  
"You look very nice," Sakura smiled.  
"So do you!" Tsunade's eyes slightly widened. "I almost forgot!" She raced back to the counter to get a small, wooden box she hid earlier behind a cup. "Open it." She handed it to Sakura.  
She opened it and her eyes immediately brightened. "It's beautiful!"  
Inside, was a necklace. On a black string was a green rock surrounded by one metal bead on each side.  
"A family heirloom to be passed from generation to generation every thirteenth summer."  
"Thank you."  
There was a knocking sound and a "Sakura-chan! I'm getting hungry!"  
She put the necklace down.  
"Looks like your friends are here."  
"Sounds like it too."

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. He never thought of Sakura this way. She was always one of his best friends, not some gorgeous girl.  
Naruto was also suffering from shortness of breath.  
"Can we go now? Naruto, I thought you said you were hungry..."  
"R-right, yeah, sorry..."  
"Hn."

All over the village lanterns were lit, showing the way to the dancing. Once they arrived, Naruto and Sakura got in it immediately.  
Sasuke on the other hand, being the antisocial boy he was just stood on the side and watched. Many irritating girls invited him to dance, but he declined and just continued observing.  
Naruto was doing something weird and spastic, so he focused on the pink haired girl. She was smiling brightly. The Uchiha thought that it might have been the most beautiful thing in the world.  
Naruto whispered something into Sakura's ear. The girl stopped dancing and nodded. With evil smiles on their faces, the two raced toward Sasuke.  
Before he knew it, Sakura dragged Sasuke to the dance floor, with Naruto close behind.  
"Dance with me, Sasuke!"  
The blue clad boy just stood there in the middle twos he dance floor.  
"Not gonna happen," Sasuke said.  
"Aww, come on Sasuke!" Sakura pestered.  
"Nope."  
"I knew Teme had a stick up his ass!"  
"Do not!"  
"Prove it!"  
Sasuke fell for the bait that Naruto unintentionally left out. He's too much of an idiot. Remember?  
In their own little circle, the three of them danced for hours.  
Eventually, Sasuke spotted his brother. Once eye contact was made, Itachi motioned for Sasuke to come over.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.  
"He's definitely Naruto, I can tell by the dancing, but is that Haruno? That girl that's always hidden under that stupid red hood?"  
"It's not stupid."  
"Oh. You _like_ this girl. She's pretty, I'll give you that."  
"Can I go now?"  
"You want her to like you back?"  
"Yeah, I guess..."  
"Lose blonde and take her to the gardens," Itachi started. "They put the lights up for the festival, she'll like it."  
Sasuke swam through the sea of people to where the three of them were before.  
Only Naruto was there.  
"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked Naruto.  
The white clad boy shrugged. "No idea."  
The Uchiha groaned.

"You're making me blush." Sakura cupped her cheeks.  
"You're cute when you blush," the brunette said. The two were alone, sitting on the inside of the fountain that sat in the middle of the gardens.  
Their feet splashed in the water.  
"How do you like the festival so far?" He asked. His name was Inuzuka Kiba, the farmer's boy with the dog.  
"Very much." She was the medic apprentice with the red hood. They go well together, but they aren't _for_ each other. "What about you?"  
"Awesome, but it could be better."  
"With what?"  
"With this."  
He leaned in and kissed her. His arms wrapped around her waist. Their tongues met.  
Out of the corner of her eye Sakura saw something blue, but then it quickly disappeared, so she paid no mind to it.  
Once they were out of breath, they pulled away.  
Both of their faces were flushed.  
"Wanna dance?"

Sasuke was furious.

He'd hid behind a tree in the gardens. It had a straight view of the fountain.  
He wasn't fast enough.  
And, he decided, never will be.  
When Sasuke arrived back at the dance floor, he found Naruto on the side. That was rare.  
A frown was plastered to the blond's face. His gaze went ahead to the emerald eyed girl and the farmer boy.  
Sasuke saw and swiftly turned away.  
He wasn't fast enough to catch Little Red Riding Hood.

By the end of the festival, everyone was either happy, tired or drunk. But, of course the two who always set the standards were not happy, tired or drunk. They were pissed off.  
.

Suddenly, several blood-curling screams rang through the street.  
The Hokage had been assassinated.

The Hokage title was taken by a man named Danzo. He was greedy, selfish and pretty much any unattractive trait anyone can be.  
From that day he ruled Konoha.  
People tried to over through him, but none were successful.  
Danzo and a select few were filthy rich, but they were not charitable whatsoever.  
The rest of Konoha lay in poverty.  
But then a young man with the alibi Robin Hood, decided to change that.  
As you probably know, Robin Hood and his Merry Men stole from the rich and gave to the poor.  
Robin Hood's identity might be unknown to most of Konoha but you and I know him well.  
He is Sasuke Uchiha.

.

Author's address: Oh my. I came up with this idea yesterday and just had to write it! I really value your opinions, critique and etc.!


	2. A silver dagger

Four years later in the Uchiha cellar nine people met.

The townspeople call them the Merry Men. They steal from the rich and give to the poor. They've been doing this for two years.

.

The pinkette climbed up the side of the mansion. She was quick on her feet. A breeze brushed over her ivory skin, it was times like these when she yearned for her beloved red hood. During thieving, it always got in the way like her dress did.

It was frowned upon for a woman to wear men's clothes, but the others didn't care so, she wore her only pair of pants that she always kept hidden under a floor board.

Sakura managed to climb in through the window. It was just a whole in the wall. Green eyes search for danger. _No signs_, she thought. _Good_.

She climbed through and unlatched the rope that was attached to her belt. After tying one end around her waist, she through the rest of it through the window.

She cupped her hands around her pink lips for amplification and howled like the wolves she knew so well.

The signal had been made and now, she could only wait, ready for trouble.

.

Hidden in the trees, a blue eyed, seventeen year old boy was perched. His tan ears perked upwards when he heard it.

"Sakura-chan's ready!" he quickly scurried down the tree trunk and landed on the forest floor.

Seven more teenagers emerged from their places, ready.

They took off toward the mansion of the Hokage, with a young Uchiha in the lead.

Last time you saw him, he was a heartbroken preteen with social troubles. While the social awkwardness remains, he's grown strong, tall and muscular. His mind is as agile as ever and he's become a master of archery by his own teaching.

By day, he was the youngest Uchiha that had one of the most handsome looks in the village that made girls stick to him like glue and the boy almost always behind the counter of the Uchiha's weapon shop. By night, Sasuke was Robin Hood, the fearless leader of the Merry Men who always stood his ground and could never be defeated.

.

In the time it took for the rest of the Merry Men to arrive, Sakura had taken out seven guards with her daggers and had barely broke a sweat.

She felt a tug that brought her to the floor with a thump. They had come and Naruto just _had_ to be the one to signal her.

After rising back to her feet, she ferociously stomped her way to the window and whispered bitterly, "Yank me out through the window, why don't ya?!"

"S-sorry, Sakura-chan," even while whispering, she still managed to frighten Naruto.

"Tenten's first, she's the lightest," Sakura commanded. She changed her stance to help her pull her them up. The medic's ridiculous amount of strength decided she was going to be the one to pull them all up.

Tenten nodded and quickly grabbed on. Soon, she was at the top with Sakura.

This continued until everyone was up.

With a quick swish, Sakura yanked the rope back and repositioned it on her belt.

They traveled individually and quickly searched through the mansion for almost anything of value.

.

While he searched through the room, stuffing anything shiny into the bag on his back, something caught Sasuke's dark eyes.

It was a dagger, encrusted in silver with pearls embedded in the handle. On blade, in a loopy cursive it said _Remember your reasons._

He read it aloud and shrugged. The sound of footsteps reached Sasuke's ears and he swiftly left the room without a trace.

Well, except all the missing valuables.

.

_Where are you? _Sakura thought. Sasuke was the only one who hadn't climbed out the mansion yet. The rest of them were already in the forest. She couldn't leave until everyone was out, since she was the one with the rope around her waist.

Sakura jumped to conclusions. Automatically, she decided that Danzo knew he was coming and that Sasuke was now dying of an incurable poison raging through his bloodstream from a tomato Sasuke just _couldn't_ resist!

The emerald eyed, seventeen year old was about to go ballistic.

Luckily, she spotted him and relief coursed through her.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked.

She nodded.

He ran out the window and climbed down in record time.

"Stop!"

Green eyes widened and she froze in fear. Guards were coming!

"Jump!" Sasuke's voice heightened her senses. He tossed his sack against the wall and held his arms out to catch her.

The rosette crouched on the window sill.

"It's too far!"

But, now she could hear them coming.

Without thinking, she squeezed her eyes shut and jumped.

She thought she was going to fall to her death, but she opened her eyes and all she saw was Sasuke as he held her bridal style.

Her hands gripped his shirt with a death grip, like she could still fall.

He quickly scuffled his feet and backed up against the wall. A groan escaped his lips when his bow and quiver dug into his back on impact.

Sasuke looked down and there she was. That smile that always made his day.

The guards at the window didn't see anything.

They were safe.

At that moment, Sasuke decided that he was getting faster.

Soon, he would be fast enough to catch Little Red Riding Hood.

.

The next morning in the middle of the street, lay a pile of the things the Merry Men stole that night. It was there for anyone's picking.

A shoeless eight year old stuck at lest two rings on each of her fingers and grabbed an artistically painted vase.

An old man in rags carried a golden plate in each hand away from the pile.

Even Tsunade grabbed a marble bust and layered necklace over necklace around it's and her neck.

Everyone knew where it came from, the Merry Men of course!

No one knew their real identities, but they were thankful.

.

Sakura was on her way from the well with a filled-to-the-brim pale. A poster nailed to a tree caught her eye.

_WANTED! 80000 gold pieces for the man who kills "Robin Hood" and his "Merry Men"._

A pink eyebrow raised. In a fit, she slammed the pale down in the dirt, tore the paper from the tree, crumpled it up and stuck it into one of her red hood's pockets. She deeply exhaled, it was one of her anger management techniques she learned from watching Tsunade.

The bucket had fallen over and only a small amount of water remained in the metal pale.

She groaned, now she would have to refill it.

When Sakura spotted a clad in white, Uchiha Sasuke with two filled she ran up to him and in an instant, her arms were snaked around his neck.

"Sakura," he started. His shirt was getting a little wet at the shoulder.

She was crying.

Sasuke dropped the pales and their water spilled onto the grass and he stroked her pink hair.

"What happened?" it was a question laced with anger. Whoever took the smile from her face was going to pay.

She let go of him and wiped her eyes. Without hesitation, she pulled out the crumpled poster and placed it in his hand with a little more force than needed. It was going to bruise later, but he didn't care.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Sakura asked.

His eyes widened as he read.

"Well, looks like we've made a name for ourselves."

Sakura laughed a little.

That smile was back and everything else around them just seemed to fade.

.

Author's address: What can I say? When I wrote this, I was getting quite jealous. I want a Sasuke for my own! REVIEW PLEASE! I would love to hear critique, opinions, just anything!


	3. Chased

Sweat beaded on her temples. Healing magic took deep concentration. While her hand glowed apple green over the old man's stomach, the other hand reached for the blade on the cloth by her foot. Sakura gently cut a small line above his belly button. He winced among his strangled breathes and the man bled a little, but it was expected.

"It'll be over soon don't worry," Sakura tried to relax him.

He nodded and braced for more pain. Extracting poison was no easy feat. Not for medic or patient.

Her glowing hands made motions. Drops of a brown colored liquid levitated under Sakura's hands. She grabbed the small vile by her ankle and motioned the poison inside. After closing it, she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

The patient's breath had become less labored. It was almost over and he would live.

Sakura expertly stitched the man's cut and then helped him off the operating table. She walked him to his wife and advised, "A day of rest then back to work." They thanked her and left.

Sakura returned to the main room, where she and Tsunade operated on patients.

Tsunade was still treating a patient when she said, "Go to the Uchiha's and get some of the scalpels sharpened."

The pinkette took the scalpels and left.

.

Pink eyebrows raised. There was a guy, a _stranger_, on a horse right in front of her house. He was as pale as paper with ink black hair and eyes. The man couldn't have been much older than she was, but what surprised her the most was the robes he wore. How expensive they looked. Nobody could afford to wear _those_ robes, not in _this_ village.

"Hello?" she asked.

"You are Haruno Sakura," he pointed to the girl clad in the red hood. "and I," he pointed to himself. "am Sai."

"Alright then," she scurried away. _That was weird._

"Wait!" Sai yelled. _Why must people always be so perplexing?_ he thought. The horse started to stalk the girl.

Suddenly, she stopped and turned to them. "Why are you following me?"

"I didn't finish," the pale man said. "I'm Danzo's heir and-"

Sakura made a break for it.

Little Red Riding Hood ran as fast as she could. Faster than when she was chased by wolves when she was smaller.

She ran, but Sai and his steed kept on pursuit. _Why does she run? I thought she loved me._

She didn't even know him, how could she love him? His master, Danzo, had told him of a beautiful girl with hair the color of cherry blossoms, skin like rose quartz, lips as red as strawberries and eyes as green as emeralds. He had fallen in love with the description not Sakura.

The dirt streets weren't crowded, it was almost nightfall so most families were together inside.

The Uchiha's shop was in her green eye's sight. Maybe she was going to make it.

But, she didn't. A small child ran across the street and made her stop, causing her to fall over. She didn't have the opportunity to get up, so Sakura quickly crouched as if preparing for a tornado. The horse skidded to a stop. It was a miracle the girl wasn't trampled.

Sakura was also very surprised. She turned onto her back, her green eyes could look up the stallion's nostrils. She grasped a handful of dirt and thrown it at the horse's face.

In frustration, the horse leaned on it's hind legs and cried out, giving Sakura a chance to stand and causing Sai to fall off. Luckily, nothing had broke, but something was definitely bruised.

"Sakura!" She turned to see Sasuke, katana in hand. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I thinks he knows who you are," she whispered in the Uchiha's ear.

_Just because_, Sasuke snakes an arm around her waist, protectively pulling her close. Sakura flushes, but her attention was immediately pulled back to Sai. Sasuke's katana was pointed right at Sai's chest. "What's your business here?" he demanded.

"My master told me of Haruno Sakura. I'm in love with her and we will wed," Sai explained it like it was cold-hard fact.

"...what?" the pinkette mumbled. "I had no idea..." Flattered as she was, this was extremely relieved. Sasuke was safe. Naruto and the others were safe.

"So, do you?" Sai asked, still on the ground.

Sakura shook her head. "No."

Sai got up and walked away, with his horse in tow.

Robin Hood had caught up to Little Red Riding Hood, but now, it was a race.

.

Author's address: It's short. I'M SORRY! I just thought you guys deserved a chapter. REVIEW!


	4. Cute

A knock interrupted Sakura's concentration. She ignored it and continued healing a small boy's broken ankle.

He was small and skinny, his ribs were clearly visible. Only tattered trousers clothed him. With his hazel eyes he watch Little Red Riding Hood with admiration.

He had know _idea_.

As the knocking continued, the pinkette's patience withered and soon, dissolved. Not that it took very long.

"Excuse me," she exclaimed to her patient as sweetly as possible. Sakura scurried to the door. She cracked open the wooden door, only to see Sai.

Sakura promptly shut the door. No way in _hell_ was she going to deal with him again.

But then, the knocking restarted.

"Sakura, just answer the door, damn it!" Tsunade yelled. She was attempting to concentrate on her patient.

The emerald eyed girl groaned. She reopened the door.

"You look like you don't want to see me," the pale teen said. There was no emotion. Sai was an enigma to the girl as she was to him.

She closed the door behind herself. "What?"

"Have you changed your mind?"

Shaking her head she muttered, "No."

"That's too bad," Sai said, emotionless as always. The corners of his mouth bent upwards. A fake smile.

"Why do you smile like that?"

"Like what?" he asked. His voice seemed a little sweet but his facial expressions looked like a mask. "This is how my book told me people smiled when trying to impress-"

"Your book?"

"Yes, Sakura-san. My book."

She felt pity for him.

Sai was rich. Food on the table was always guaranteed, he always wore the latest fashions and servants bowed to his feet, waiting for their commands, but he never had a friend.

That was all he needed, a friend. Little Red Riding Hood saw this.

"Meet me at the well tomorrow," Sakura said. Immediatly, she went back inside.

She wasn't leading him on was she?

.

Itachi never liked working in the shop. He was the one who always helped his mother keep tidy and do chores. His best friend, Shisui, called him names because of it, but the aloof teen always just shook it off. He wasn't the type to care about what other people think.

Itachi loves his brother. This is what's important. Itachi would've done anything for his brother. Even die.

Itachi was fixing Sasuke's pillows when he felt something out of place. It was metal, not something that should be in your pillow.

He was never one to pry, but this was _interesting_. Carefully, Itachi pulled it out.

It was the dagger, the one Sasuke stole two nights ago. Remember?

"Remember your reasons..." he read. "... what the hell is this crap?" The jewels had to be fake. Sasuke doesn't use daggers, he uses arrows.

"Put it back, it's not yours."

It was his younger brother.

"Where the hell did you get this?" Itachi asked.

"None of your buisness," Sasuke said curtly. He snatched the dagger from his brother's hands.

It clicked.

"You're Robin Hood."

Everything stopped. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"That's ridiculous."

"No, it's not," Itachi pestered. "Who's it for?"

"What?"

"That's not from our shop," Itachi calculated. "No one in our family uses daggers. Who's it for?"

"Like I said before," Sasuke said, defeated. "It's none of your business."

"It's for Haruno isn't it." Itachi was right of course. He always was.

"Robin Hood and Little Red," Itachi teased. "How cute."

.

Author's address: REVIEW!


End file.
